


The Love Doctor

by Powerfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Doctor Gabriel, Doctor Sam, Emma AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Matchmaker!Gabriel, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/pseuds/Powerfulweak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real hospitals aren't like "Grey's Anatomy" or "Dr. Sexy MD", but don't tell Dr. Gabriel Milton that. He's determined to play matchmaker for all the hospital staff... no matter how terrible an idea it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Blitzdrake](http://blitzdrake.tumblr.com/) for planting the initial idea.

Gabriel is a fucking idiot. 

He slumps against the back wall of the bar and takes a sour sip of his beer. The noise level in the bar tonight is strangely loud (no doubt due to most of the hospital staff coming out for a drink), but Gabriel can still hear Sam’s rich laugh over the sea of voices. 

Wait… not a laugh. A guffaw. A fucking  _ guffaw _ . 

Sam has never guffawed in his entire life. 

Even with the throng of people crowding the space, Gabriel can spot Sam seated next to the bar and smiling that stupid, dopey grin as his hands fly in front of him. Eileen returns it with a shy smile and signs something back that Gabriel doesn’t understand.

Sam raises a hand, signaling the bartender for a couple more beers before turning back to Eileen. Gabriel can’t help but notice how Sam shifts his stance, moving a micrometer closer to her. 

He does  _ not _ need to be that close. It’s not like he has to talk over the music or chatter; they’re using ASL, for Christ’s sake. 

They seem to be getting on pretty damn well; a match made in fucking heaven as it were. Gabriel should be happy about this. He’d been doing the matchmaking thing for months, trying to set up other staff members of the hospital… He just hadn’t expected Sam to be one of them though. 

Gabriel makes a disgusted noise and turns away, no longer being able to stomach the blatant flirting. The Roadhouse looks pretty good tonight, definitely a step up from the normal “dive bar” vibe. There are decorations on every table, banners hung from the ceiling, and cute little picture frames featuring Dean and Castiel at various points in their relationship. Gabriel usually isn’t much into this cutesy schlock, but he can admit that Sam really pulled this engagement party together nicely, especially considering that he did it in only a month. He spots the guests of honor tonight near the dartboard, playing against Charlie and Jo, Castiel’s hand lodged perfectly in the back pocket of Dean’s jeans.

Charlie makes a screwed up face and winks at Jo as she pulls an arm back and she takes aim, landing the dart a hair’s breath from the center of the board. All four cheer loudly in celebration, but Gabriel just rolls his eyes and drains the rest of his bottle. 

Ellen passes the table, dropping another bottle of beer and gathering up the empty without even being asked. Bless Ellen, Gabe thinks. She must have a sixth sense that he’s in a shitty mood this evening. He watches her walk back to the bar. As she passes in front of it, she reaches out a hand, letting it float over their Chief of Medicine, Dr. Singer’s shoulders. Gabriel swears he catches a blush beneath his graying beard. 

He hears another laugh, lower and more sultry this time. Benny and Meg the pharma rep stand in the far corner of the room, his hulking frame towering over her petite figure. Aaron and trio of other nameless interns sit at the table next to him, talking over each other as they play quarters. 

Gabriel’s gaze accidentally lands on Sam and Eileen once more, hands still moving enthusiastically between them. Sam looks away from her timidly, tongue darting out over his lips, and something within Gabriel clenches. All at once, he knows he needs to get the hell out of here. Digging a twenty out of his wallet and dropping it on the table, Gabriel pulls on his jacket and makes a subtle exit out the back door. 

 

* * *

 

**_3 months earlier_ **

 

Gabriel is a fucking genius.

“I am a fucking genius, Sam,” he says as he pops a French fry in his mouth, watching as a very enamoured-looking brain surgeon and EMT come strolling into the canteen. Sam cranes his neck back and gives a sarcastic huff. 

“Oh, you’re a genius, are you?” he asks, stabbing a fork into a piece of romaine. 

“Damn right, I am,” Gabe says. He points a finger at Dean and Castiel as they enter the food line, Castiel practically making heart eyes as he passes Dean a tray. “You think that happened on accident? Nuh-uh.” he points to fingers back at  himself. “Divine intervention, pal.”

“And now you’re God?” Sam gives him a dubious look.

“The God of Love maybe.” Gabriel shrugs. “Your brother and  Dr. Sexy over there would never have admitted their feelings to each other, much less have gotten engaged, if it weren’t for me.”

“C’mon Gabe, you seriously can’t take credit for Cas and Dean,” Sam sighs. “They work at the same place, for God’s sake. Chances are they would’ve run into each other at some point.”

“Got to argue that point, Sam.” Gabriel squirts a pool of ketchup on to his plate. “There are over 400 employees at this hospital. What are the odds that the Head of Neurology would ever make it downstairs to the ER and mingle with the EMTs.”

“Castiel and Dean had met before,” Sam reminds him flatly. “Remember? That… mixer thing last year? I introduced them. You remember that right?”

“Anyone can make introductions, Sam,” Gabe says, waving a dismissive hand. “Sure, they knew  _ of  _ each other, but I was the one who spotted the instant attraction and arranged them to be the elevator that day.” Sam’s head flies up and he stops chewing.

“You were the one who broke the elevator?!” he squawks. “For fuck’s sake, Gabe what were you-”

“Would you keep your damn voice down!” Gabriel hisses, flapping his hand in the air as he tries to shush him. “No, I didn't get the elevator stuck. I'm a pediatrician, not an engineer.” Sam's expression relaxes in relief. 

“But I was the one who asked Castiel to run down to the pharmacy for me at the same time that I texted Dean from your phone to come upstairs. They were totally in that elevator together because of me.”

“Eight hours,” Sam says flatly. “They were stuck in there for eight hours.”

“Happy accident.” Gabriel shrugs again. “It all worked out in the end. they admitted their attraction, hooked up, and became the ‘It’ couple of St. Donatello’s and, ta-da, now they are getting married. Happy endings all around!” Gabriel punctuates his sentence by throwing a handful of French fries in the air and catching most of them in his mouth.

“So the ends justify the means then?” Sam asks.

“Look, I’m not saying I wanted them to get stuck for that long,” Gabe admits, “but look at the silver lining here, Sam. Those two needed a little face time together and they got it.” He glances toward the cash register where Dean and Cas playfully fight over who will pay for their lunch. Dean finally pulls Cas in for an enthusiastic kiss, distracting him enough so that he can pass a $20 to the clerk.

“You can’t tell me you’re not happy for them,” Gabe says, turning back to the table. 

“They make a good couple,” he admits, shaking his head warmly. “I still say that your involvement wasn’t necessary.”

“Agree to disagree, Sam.” Gabe sighs as he glances around the canteen, taking in the familiar faces of his co-workers. “Y’know, I should do that more often.” 

“What? Getting people stuck in life threatening situations?” Sam offers as he scoops up another bite of salad into his mouth.

“No, fixing people up,” Gabe says. “Acting as the hospital’s official dating service.” This earns a sardonic snort from Sam.

“Laugh if you want,” Gabe counters, delivering a kick to Sam’s leg under the table, “but I have a real knack for this. I’m observant. I can tell what someone wants in a partner.”

“Better than eharmony,” Sam replies sarcastically. Gabe opens his mouth to retort but is interrupted by a crash echoing through the room. All the heads in the canteen turn toward a red-headed nurse, who sheepishly mumbles apologies as she helps the cafeteria staff collect up a toppled stack of lunch trays 

“That one,” Gabe says, pointing toward the girl. “She’s my next project. I’m going to find her a boyfriend.” A knowing smile curls at the corner of Sam’s mouth, but Gabe chooses to ignore it, instead flagging down the head nurse as she passes by their table.

“Pam, hey!” he says, reaching for her arm.

“Can I help you, Dr. Milton?” Pam replies, pulling out of his hold.

“That one over there?” Gabriel tips up his chin at the redhead, now entering the food line. “She one of yours?” Pam takes a quick glance over her shoulder.

“Charlie? Yeah, she is.” Pam looks back at Gabe, raising a suspicious brow. “Why?”

“Put her on my rotation this week?” Gabriel flashes her a toothy grin, but Pam’s expression doesn’t change.

“Why?” she repeats. 

“I… want to get to know the new nurses. Is that a crime?” Gabriel replies. Pam looks like she wants to protest. Her gaze flicks from Gabriel to Sam, who just offers a bored shrug as he pops a cherry tomato in his mouth.

“Fine,” Pam finally says. “I’ll make sure Charlie is added to your shift.” She turns on her heel and walks away.

“Thanks, Pam!” Gabriel calls out after her. He turns back to his food, smirking at Sam and tapping a finger against his temple. “Fuckin’ genius, Sam. That’s me.”

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Sam mutters flatly. 

 

* * *

 

“So Charlie,” Gabriel swings his stethoscope over the back of his neck and picks up Krissy Chambers’ chart. “How’re you liking St. Donatello’s so far?”

Charlie hums in thought as she changes out the saline IV drip bag.

“It’s pretty good. People here are nice,” she says. “It’s a little more hectic than the last clinic I worked at, though.” Gabriel smiles to himself; there’s the opening he was looking for.

“Doesn’t leave much time for a social life, huh?”

“What social life?” she chuckles.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Gabriel mumbles, a little bitterly. 

“Basically, any time off I get is either spent sleeping or catching up on Bioshock Infinite.”

“You’re single, then?” Gabriel asks, trying to control his glee. He’d been dancing around this girl all week and hadn’t been able to siphon much information from her. He’d begun to think that maybe Charlie was already taken; then his entire plan would be shot. 

“Painfully, so,” Charlie sighs. They walk out of Krissy’s room and head down the hall to Gabe’s next patient. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find someone soon.” he offers.

“That’s a nice thought. It’s a lie, but it’s nice.” They step inside the next room where a cherub-faced little girl with ringlet curls lays sleeping. Gabriel immediately drops the volume of his voice as he pluck a file from the slot at the foot of the bed.

“You don’t think so?” he asks in a hushed tone.

“Dating is hard enough,” Charlie says, checking Amara’s vitals. “It’s impossible to ask somebody to rearrange their own schedule to fit your crazy-unpredictable one.” 

“Well… I’m sure there are plenty of people who wouldn’t mind,” he says. Now, it’s time to set his plan into motion. “Tell you what? Why don’t I keep an eye out for you?” Charlie raises her head and looks at him doubtfully.

“What?”

“Let me track down a date for you.” He leans against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest. “I’ll be your personal wing man. Sort out the wheat and trash the chafe.” Charlie doesn’t look convinced and Gabriel can see that he’s losing her.

“C’mon,” he whines. Amara shifts in the bed and Gabriel lowers his volume once more. “Give me a shot. I’m great at this, I promise. I’m the one who got Dr. Novak and that EMT Dean together.”

“I heard they got stuck in an elevator for six hours.” Charlie replies.

“It was eight, but I’m the one who got the both of them in there in the first place.” Gabriel puts on his most persuasive grin and he can tell by the slump of her shoulders that she’s giving in.

“Fine,” she sighs. “Fine. Find me a date.” Gabriel silently fist pumps in celebration as Charlie hands over Amara’s chart.

“Awesome. You won't regret it,” he says. Charlie looks less than convinced. Gabriel makes a couple notes and deposits the folder in the slot at the end of the bed, leaving a still-sleeping Amara resting peacefully. Gabriel hooks a finger behind his head, indicating for Charlie to follow him to their next patient.

“C’mon, we’ll walk and talk,” he says. “The dating pool here is jam packed with potential men.” Gabriel doesn't quite catch the choked noise Charlie makes as they walk out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Sam jumps as Gabriel slams his lunch tray down on the table.

“She's a lesbian!” he blurts out, loud enough for every head in the canteen to turn in their direction. Sam blinks at him oddly.

“Hey Gabriel, I'm really good, thanks for asking. How are you today?” he replies flatly. Gabriel tears his stethoscope off his neck and drops it on the table. He takes his seat opposite Sam, grumbling in frustration. 

“She’s a lesbian, Sam,” he says much quieter. “She only likes women.”

“Who? Charlie?” 

“Yes, Charlie,” Gabe replies. “The same lady who I have been trotting out in front of every eligible bachelor in the hospital, only likes other females. And she never even bothered to tell me!”

“Did you bother to ask?” Sam points out. Gabriel’s mouth claps shut.

“Well, no, but the assumption-”

“Made and ass out of you,” Sam snorts.

“Shut up and eat your soup,” Gabriel mutters as he tears open his pudding cup. “Did you know?” Sam nods. “And you didn't tell me?” 

“I told you I didn't want to be involved with any of this, Gabe.” he says. “And I'm really surprised you didn't pick up on it sooner, to be honest. Charlie mentioned how she originally moved here from Colorado for a girlfriend.”

“Yeah, but I thought she meant a  _ girl-friend _ , not a… girlfriend.” 

“Well, that's on you then,” Sam says. They eat in silence for a few minutes, Gabriel still stewing in frustration even as he finishes his pudding cup.

“The only reason I even found out?” Gabriel pipes up. “Jo from the roadhouse came by to drop off some food and Charlie was practically tripping over her own tongue talking to her. Quite possibly the most inept flirting I've ever seen.”

“Aww, Charlie and Jo?” Sam asks. “Cute!”

“No, not cute,” Gabriel corrects. “I have been trying to hook up Charlie with Benny for two weeks now.”

“Benny? the attendant?” Sam’s face twists in confusion.

“She said she likes nice teeth.” Gabriel gives an exaggerated shrug. “And he's studying to be an oral surgeon or something.”

“Dentist, actually,” Sam corrects.

Gabriel groans in disgust. “Ugh. Dentist? Really?”

“You heard ‘nice teeth’ before you heard ‘lesbian’?” Sam asks with a low chuckle.

“Worst of all,” Gabriel continues, “now Charlie and Jo are attached at the hip, and I’d already tapped Jo for Dr. Singer.” Sam’s spoon drops from his hand and into his soup bowl.

“I’m sorry, but what?!” he says, shaking his head. “Jo and Dr. Singer? Bobby Singer? Our Chief of Medicine? That Dr. Singer.”

“He’s got a thing for her, Sam,” Gabriel insists. “Everytime I go to the Roadhouse, he’s in there, chatting up Jo behind the bar.” Sam blinks comically at him.

“Jesus Christ, Gabriel, he’s old enough to be her father,” he says.

“So?” Gabriel shrugs once more. “I think they’d be cute together. Plus, Jo seems like the kind of girl who has Daddy issues.”

“Yeah, but that’s more like  _ Grand-Daddy _ issues,” Sam replies.

“He’s not  _ that _ old,” Gabriel says with a withering look. “And May-December relationships are really trendy right now.” Sam continues to shake his head in disbelief as he picks his spoon back out of his soup bowl.

“Have you considered the fact that maybe Dr. Singer just hangs out at the bar because… Oh, I don’t know… he wants a beer?” Sam says sarcastically as he scoops up a spoonful of chowder. 

“He can get Coors anywhere,” Gabe deadpans. “But Charlie just dashed his hopes of a lovelife to smithereens.” Sam rolls his eyes and continues to eat. Gabriel starts to open his next pudding cup.

“So are you done with all of this then?” Sam asks.

“Not a chance,” Gabriel replies. “This place is jam-packed with young, sexy medical professionals.” 

“And it’s your job to match them up?” 

“Damn straight,” Gabriel says before chugging back the cup of pudding.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, partnering up young, sexy medical professionals is easier said than done. 

“So what kind of girls are you into, Aaron?” Gabriel twirls his stethoscope in his hand as he leads a group of wide-eyed interns on his rounds. Aaron’s head flies up at the sound of his name, panic and confusion mixed on his face.

“I... uh, I don’t-” Aaron stammers.

“Guys, then?” he asks. “What’s your type? Tall? Dark? Handsome?”

“Is this really appropriate, Dr. Milton?” A high-pitched voice pipes up from the back. Gabriel’s nostrils flare in annoyance.

“It’s not your place to question my methods, Becky,” he begins. “I am technically your supervis-”

“But should you really be asking about our personal lives?” Becky interrupts. 

Gabriel fumes, replacing the stethoscope around his neck. “I’m teaching you how to relate to people,” he says. “Being a good doctor means getting to know your patients. Take Aaron here…” Gabriel wraps an arm around Aaron’s shoulders. “It’s pretty clear that Aaron is lonely and  _ deeply _ craving affection.”

“I’m not-” Aaron tries to interject.

“I, for one, can see someone for Aaron who is tough, but also caring.” Gabriel says, thrusting Aaron back into the group. “Strong and supportive, but with a gentle side.” As Gabriel turns his head, he catches Benny out of the corner of his eye, tapping the buttons on the coffee machine.

“Take Benny here,” he says, jogging toward the man. “What do you think about him, Aaron? Is this the kind of fella you’re looking for?” Aaron looks around anxiously at his other interns for some support.” 

“Dr. Milton, can I help you with something?” Benny asks, narrowing his eyes at the smaller man. 

Gabriel ignores him and keeps talking. “See, Benny here is a great example of a strong but sensitive guy. He’s kind of a bear too, which might be your type. I’ll admit, he’s a little bit my type, and I’m like a 2 on the Kinsey Scale.” Aaron doesn’t say a word, just silently blinks at the two of them.

“Are you trying to set me up on a date with your intern?” Benny finally asks after a moment. 

“Don’t worry, they’re not as young as you’d think,” Gabe assures.

Benny raises an eyebrow. “You do know I’m straight right?” Gabriel’s tilts his head to the side.

“Well then… ahhh,” he turns back to his group. “Ladies, any takers?” An intern at the back raises her hand.

“How is this relevant?” she asks.

“It’s medically relevant, Tracy!” Gabriel insists. “Who’s the doctor here?”

“Technically, we all are.”

“Look, all I’m saying is that Benny here is a catch.” He reaches out and grabs the arm of a passing pharmaceutical rep. “Hey, there, can I borrow you for a second.”

“Only if you get your fucking hands off me,” the rep replies with a friendly smile even as she tears her arm violently out of Gabriel’s grasp.

“Well aren’t you sweet,” Gabriel mutters. “So, uh… It’s Meg, right? Meg, yes or no: Benny here’s a catch, right?” Meg turns her head to look at the attendant, her expression softening minutely.

“Yeah, I can see that,” she replies, her expertly painted lips curling at the corner.

“Right? He’s a pretty good-looking guy, has a full time job with benefits, and you’re going school too, right, Benny?”

“Dental college,” Benny offers with a slow smile, his gaze locked on Meg. Gabriel holds back a sarcastic snort.

“Like I said, lots of great qualities.” Meg licks at her lips and pulls a business card from her purse.

“A dentist, huh?” she purrs. “Well, I do a lot of business with local dental offices and…” She looks up through her eyelashes as he hands over the card. “If you ever want to discuss different drug options, I’d like for you to keep me in mind.”

“Well, I think I can do that,” Benny replies with a lascivious grin. Gabriel blinks in confusion, not 100% clear what is happening.

“Ooooook,” he says awkwardly, turning back to his interns. “Let's keep moving and check on our next patient and-”

“Milton!!” Dr. Singer’s voice rings out clear down the corridor of the pediatric warn. “My office! Right now!”

“Aw, crap,” Gabriel mutters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [ANobleCompanion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/pseuds/ANobleCompanion) and [JiniZ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ) for beta reading

“I can’t believe Dr. Singer banned you from talking to the interns,” Sam says as he watches the coffee machine fill the styrofoam cup. “No, wait… Yeah, I actually do believe it. Honestly, Gabe, what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking I could get Benny a date,” Gabriel says, as he grabs up a handful of non-dairy creamers and sugar packets. “I promised him one when I was scoping him out for Charlie and that didn’t work.”

“So what’s going to happen?” Sam asks. “There must be some sort of repercussions.” 

“Yeah, HR wants me to do a workplace sensitivity course today or something. I think I can wiggle out of it.” Gabriel replies. “Naomi  _ loooooves  _ me.” He flashes a cheesy grin up at Sam. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re her favorite person right now,” Sam offers sarcastically. They settle down at one of the small tables in the break area. Sam quietly sips his coffee as Gabriel dumps sugar packet after sugar packet into his cup. “So, I was thinking-”

“A dangerous pastime, I know,” Gabriel sing songs. Sam grimaces.

“I mean it,” he says. “So, since Dean and Cas got engaged I was thinking it be kind of cool to host an engagement party for-” 

“Do you think Pam would like Raphael guy from the pharmacy?” Gabriel blurts out, his head popping up.

“Dammit, Gabe, are you even listening to me?” Sam huffs as he drags a hand  down his face.

“Sorry, sorry,” he mumbles, holding his hands up in front of him. “I’ve just been racking my brain over who Pam would be good with for weeks and it finally hit me-”

“Why are you doing this, Gabe?” Sam sighs, shaking his head. “Why?”

“Why am I doing what?” Gabe asks, confused.

“This,” Sam says, waving his hands in the air. “This… Cupid bullshit, setting up your co-workers and meddling in everyone’s lives.” Gabriel frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Excuse me, my meddling is appreciated.” he says.

“No, it’s not.”

“I’m trying to use my God-given powers of observance to set our friends and colleagues up with someone who is right for them.” 

“Yeah, and what about you?” Sam argues, sitting back in his chair and mirroring Gabriel’s position.

“What about me?” Gabriel’s brows furrow together.

“I’ve seen you try to match up every single person in this hospital, right down to the 80-year-old volunteer in the gift shop-”

“Gayle was very happy with my meddling, thank you,” he interrupts.

“-and I have yet to see you go out on a date with anyone,” Sam says. “ Why’s that? What’s going on there?” His mouth twitches in a smug smirk. Gabriel runs his tongue along the inside of his cheek as he tries to come up with an answer.

“Sam, I don’t want to do that to another person,” he replies. “You know I’m not a relationship type of guy. I’m more Tinder, less eHarrmony. I’m all about the set up, not the maintenance.” Sam stares at him, taking a long, drawn out sip of his drink.

“I think that’s just your bullshit way of saying that you quit when things get hard,” he says bitterly. 

Gabriel’s upbeat expression falters for a moment. “Well, thank you for your input Dr. Phil,” He says. “Anything else you’d like to share?” Sam gives a resigned sigh as he rises from his chair. 

“Whatever, Gabe,” he says. “Listen to me or don’t. I don’t care.” He starts to walk away, but Gabriel grabs onto the sleeve of his lab coat before he can go.”

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry,” he says. “Don’t be mad… Please?”

“I’m not mad, I just-”

“We’re still on for this afternoon, right?” Gabriel asks. “Cupcakes at For Heaven’s Cake? 6:30? It’s Funky Flavor Friday.” He tries to put on his best wide-eyed look for Sam; he could never say no to Gabriel’s sad eyes or cupcakes on Funky Flavor Friday.

“Yeah, we are,” Sam replies with a smile and a nod. “You’re not going to be late, right?”

“When am I ever late?” Gabriel asks, knowing damn well the answer is “always.”

“I mean it, I have a lot of stuff to work on at home.” Sam says. “I’ll wait 5 minutes and then I’m gone.” 

“Sure thing, Sam,” Gabriel says, saluting with two fingers. “I will do you one better. I’ll be early. You have my…” Gabriel’s words drift off when he catches sight of the clock on the break room wall.

“Shit!” He leaps up from the table. “I’m going to be late for my next appointment.” He scrambles from the table, tossing his coffee cup in the trash in one fluid movement.

“Catch you later, Sam,” he calls out as he bolts out the door.

 

***

  
  


Gabriel reaches the exam room just in time, strolling in as casually as he can manage.

“Well, hey there,” he says as he enters. A small girl sits on the examination table, her mother by her side. He doesn’t recognize the pair, so they must be new patients. A tall, female nurse in purple scrubs stands to the side, tapping in the child’s vitals into the computer. “My name is Dr. Milton, but you can call me Dr. Gabe, ok?” Both the little girl and her mother smile and nod. 

“What’s your name, Kiddo?” 

“Elena,” the little girl answers in a quiet voice. 

“And what’s going on today?” The little girl starts to answer, but her mother’s hands erupt in a flurry of activity. It takes Gabriel all of two seconds to realize it’s ASL. 

“Ok, ok, um…”  he says holding up his hands. “Let’s just slow down, we’ll find someone that can help us…” As he turns around to ask the nurse to contact the front desk for an interpreter, he’s surprised to see her signing back without hesitation.

“Oh,” Gabriel says with some surprise. “I see we’ve got this covered, then.” The rest of the appointment runs smoothly, with Elena being scheduled for a follow up appointment the next week. All the while, the nurse (Eileen, he learns) communicates easily with both the girl and her mother, both in ASL and verbally. She seems hyper-aware whenever Gabriel talks, her eyes focused on his mouth. He notices that she also seems to have a speech impediment of some sort, but he can’t pin it down.

“That’s pretty impressive,” Gabriel says as he makes a couple notes in Elena’s file. Eileen has her back to him, arranging the exam room for the next patient. “Did you just learn the whole… signing thing for the job or was it something you knew before?” She doesn’t acknowledge him, just continuing her duties. 

“I said, did you just…” he taps her lightly on the shoulder and Eileen startles violently. 

“Oh Geez, please don’t do that,” she shouts, grasping her hand to her chest. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, It just didn’t seem like you heard me…” Gabriel trails off as the pieces start to come together. Eileen offers a reassuring smile.

“You can’t hear me, can you?” he asks sheepishly. 

“I’m afraid not,” Eileen replies, tapping her ears. “But I can read lips. You have to talk facing me.”

“I should probably apologize for my stupidity and insensitivity in all of this-” Gabriel says, running a hand through his hair.

“You didn’t know,” Eileen says. 

“I probably should get to know the nursing staff a little better, too,” he adds. “Have you been here long?” Eileen shakes her head.

“A little over a month, maybe. This is my first time in pediatrics.” She says, as she closes a final drawer. She holds the exam room door open, allowing Gabriel to walk through first. “Do you have another appointment, Dr. Milton?”

“Oh nononono, I have a meeting with a cupcake,” Gabriel chuckles. “It’s Funky Flavor Friday.”

“Oh, at For Heaven’s Cakes,” Eileen says.

“You know it?”

“Of course.” They stop at the Nurses’ station, Gabriel leaning against the counter. “Me and one of the other pediatricians go every week. It’s… kind of our thing.”

“It sounds fun,” Eileen replies.

“It is, but if I don’t get out of here now I’m going to be-” Gabriel’s phone chimes with a message. He pulls it out of the pocket of his lab coat to see a text from Naomi:  _ The training is mandatory. Get here now or risk suspension _ . “Aw, shit.” 

“What?”

“Head of HR is threatening me with this training I can’t miss.” He scrubs a hand over his face. “God, and if I’m late, Sam’s gonna bolt.”

“Why don’t you just call him?” Eileen suggests.

Gabriel shakes his head. “I can’t. That whole area is like a dead zone for his phone.” he glances at Eileen. “Are you busy right now?”

Eileen blinks in confusion. “No?”

“Could you do me a huge favor?” He looks at her pleadingly. “Could you please run down to the bakery and tell Sam I couldn’t get out of Naomi’s training and I’ll be right there.”

“I suppose,” she replies with a shrug. “How will I know which one is him?”

“Have you met Dr. Winchester yet?” Eileen shakes her head. “He’s really easy to spot- When you get there, just look straight ahead then look up… and up... and up.” Gabriel demonstrates, craning his neck toward the ceiling. “He’s the only one you’ll see.”

“I’m sure I’ll spot him,” Eileen laughs. 

“Thank you so much. You’re the best, seriously,” Gabriel says, jogging away backwards down the hall.

 

***

Gabriel chest aches as he runs down the street, regretting every second he turned down those early morning group runs Sam and Castiel are always organizing.

Naomi’s sensitivity training had stretched on twice as long as necessary because that damn intern Becky had kept asking questions. Honestly, after the third time hearing “no”, you’d think she'd get the point that she can't look at gay porn at work (even if it was “tastefully done”)

Now, Gabriel runs as fast as his legs will carry him, over 45 minutes late for Sam and Funky Flavor Friday. If he misses this, he'll never forgive himself. He and Sam had started the traditions as residents, and seven years later they were still doing it. 

It's their  _ thing _ . 

Sam can brag about all the quinoa and kale he eats, but only Gabriel knows that man can scarf half a dozen cupcakes like they're nothing at all. There isn't much he can tease Sam about except for that.

Gabriel slows to a stop, leaning over his knees and catching his breath. The bakery is only a half a block away, nestled quaintly in an adorable shopping gallery. He regulates his breathing as he speed walks toward the bakery, hoping Sam won't be too upset when he gets there (if Sam even bothered to wait at all). 

Just as he is within reach of the front door, it swings open. Sam holds the door open for Eileen, who is smiling and laughing at something he said. Gabriel's face pinches in confusion as Sam shifts the cupcake box in his hand under his arm and starts the sign fluidly. Eileen laughs again and signs something back. 

Gabriel is frozen where he stands, not sure if he should interrupt or not, when Sam finally sees him.

“Oh hey, Gabriel,” he says, not an ounce of irritation in his voice. “You made it.”

“Hey Sam… Eileen…” He says. “You… um, you hung around.”

“Yeah, Eileen stopped by to tell me you'd be late and we got to talking about stuff…” Sam trails off with a shrug, flashing an affectionate smile at Eileen. Gabriel's appetite for sugar is abruptly gone, like a sinkhole eroding in his stomach.

“And you got cupcakes?” He fills in the rest. Gabriel's eyes widen as he watches Eileen touch Sam's shoulder and sign something else.

“Oh sure,” Sam replies, signing along. “I'll call you tonight and we’ll talk some more.” She flashes a smirk at him and raises an eyebrow. 

“Why don't you text me,” she replies. Sam chuckles and nods, waving her goodbye as she heads to her car.

As soon as her back is turned, Sam glances back at Gabriel.

“What happened today?” he asks. Gabriel shakes his head and waves his hand in the air. 

“Naomi and that stupid training and some… porn-addicted intern… Don’t ask,” he sighs. “So, you and Eileen were getting along, huh?” His voice comes out a pitch higher than intended.

Sam nods. “Yeah, yeah,” he says. “Pam had actually mentioned her before and when she showed up and explained what happened, I just wanted to introduce myself.”

“And that took 45 minutes.” Gabriel says, still trying to keep his tone even.

“Yeah, well, we started talking about the bakery and all the cupcakes-”

“You didn’t wait for me,” Gabriel finally blurts out. Sam looks at him, his mouth a flat line.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Gabriel. You know I couldn’t hang out that long.” Sam shrugs. “Dean, Cas and I are going to dinner at my parents’ house and we have to drive all the way to Kansas City.” He glances down at his watch. “I actually have to get going if I’m going to meet them.” Gabriel nods rapidly.

“Yeah, yeah, ok,” he says. He looks up at Sam, the question he wants to ask sitting on the tip of his tongue, but he pushes it away. “So… You got Eileen’s number, then?” 

“Yeah, we actually got talking and I mentioned how I wanted to host an engag-”

“That’s great, Sam,” Gabriel interrupts a little too enthusiastically. “Just… Just  _ super _ .” Sam narrows his eyes curiously at Gabriel.

“You ok?” he asks. “You seem… off.”

“No, no, I’m fine.” he says, waving a dismissive hand. “I just ran here and my heart is… exploding.” 

“You ran?” Sam blinks in confusion. “Are you sure you’re-”

“Really, Sam, I’m good. I’m just going to grab a cupcake and… relax.” he says. “And you’re going to be late if you don’t head out now. Don’t want Cas and Dean after you, right?” Sam looks skeptical of his assurances, but he nods and mumbles a good bye, heading to his car. Gabriel waves as Sam drives away, but his smile falls as soon as he’s out of sight.

He doesn’t even bother to grab a cupcake, just dropping down into one of the chairs right outside the bakeries doors. A millions thoughts and feeling swirl through his head, all of them conflicting, it seems.

He enjoys playing matchmaker. He’s been trying for months to hook up people in the hospital with zero success, but now, Sam and Eileen have gone on an  _ actual _ , successful date and it’s all thanks to him.

He should be happy, but he’s not.

***

 

Gabriel lies reclined out over the couch, staring up at the same perfunctory sailboat picture that decorates nearly all medical offices.

“I just don't get it,” he says. “So Sam is seeing someone. So what? I've seen Sam date a lot of people: Madison, Sarah, Gadreel, Lucifer… This one shouldn't be any different, and yet somehow it is.” He takes a deep breath and pillows his head on his forearm, resting it against the tufted leather of the sofa.

“This is really bothering me,” Gabriel continues. “Just seeing them there, laughing and signing and looking all… happy. I've never seen Sam smile like that. Like, I feel like I've lost my best friend, even though I know Sam and I will still be friends. I actually feel like I'm in mourning for something that isn't even gone… does that make any sense?” There's a long pause, the only noise in the room the air conditioning pumping through the vents and the squeak of the leather couch as Gabe shifts around.

“Gabriel, can I ask you something?” a deep voice pipes up. Gabe twists around to look back at the desk near the window.

“Sure.”

“Why are you here?” Castiel asks.

Gabriel's brow draws together. “I'm having a crisis, Castiel,” he says, clearly miffed. “I don't know how to deal with it so I'm talking to a head doctor, e.g. you.”

There's another long pause before Castiel speaks again. “I'm a neurologist, Gabe.”

“Neurologist, psychologist,” Gabriel flails a hand in the air. “Same area of the body.”

“Not… quite,” Castiel mumbles as he starts to rise from the desk. “Look, Gabriel, I'm sorry you're having a ‘crisis’, but maybe you should just talk to Sam and-”

“I don't understand why you're not more freaked out about all of this!” Gabriel jumps up. Castiel stares at him, blinking slowly.

“Uh… Why?”

“Because he’s going to be  _ your _ brother in law,” he blurts out. “Every holiday and birthday… there’s Sam.”

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at-”

“-And if this thing with Eileen works out, she could become you sister in law,” Gabriel cuts him off. “We hardly know this woman! What if she’s an axe murderer or steals cable?”

“Don’t you think you’re blowing this way out of-”

“You know, clearly you’re not taking this seriously,” Gabriel mutters as he starts to leave.

“Gabriel, are you jealous?” He freezes in the doorway, glad his back is turned so Castiel can’t see his no doubt bewildered expression. 

“Castiel, you’re nuts,” he says with a derisive snort, glancing over his shoulder. “I am not jealous of Sam. I can assure you, Eileen is not my type.”

“I didn’t say jealous of Sam,” Castiel corrects. “I meant jealous of Eileen. Gabriel, do you have feelings for Sam?” Gabriel jaw tenses and the gaping hole in his stomach seems erode a little more.

“You’re crazy, Castiel,” Gabriel replies. “I do… not have feelings for Sam Winchester.”

“Well, you’re acting like you have feelings,” Castiel says with a shrug. “And if I were you, I’d talk to Sam about it. He deserves to know.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Castiel, you can stop.” He holds up a hand. “I’m not taking love advice from a guy who thinks  _ bees _ are cute.”

“I… I don’t see how those two things are related.”

“I’m leaving, Castiel,” he sing songs as he walks out of the office.

“Gabe, for the love of God, please just talk to Sam,” Castiel calls out after him.

***

 

“I don’t have feelings for Sam,” Gabriel mutters to himself as he tromps down the hall. “I mean of course I have  _ feelings  _ for Sam, friend-feelings… because he’s my friend. Best friend. And best friends have lots of feelings for each other.” He ignores the strange looks he gets from the patients and other employees as he passes them, continuing to reason to himself. He reaches the elevator bay and presses the down button several times. 

“And I’m completely in the right about being wary of Eileen… Oh, hi, Andy.” Gabriel tips up his chin at the ER nurse already standing inside the elevator as he steps inside. “How much do we all really know about her? What if she’s lying to everyone? What if she’s a member of some secret order practicing alchemy and exploring supernatural phenomenon?”

“Actually, we went to school together at KU,” Andy offers, earning a dirty look from Gabriel.

“I'm the only one who’s looking out for Sam’s best interests here. I’m the only one concerned that he might be involved with a human praying mantis,” Gabriel continues talking to himself while Andy takes a far step to the other side of the elevator. “And that’s all that feeling is- just concern for Sam. Not affection, or attraction, or…  love…” Gabriel lets out a nervous laugh. “Love… that’s so silly. I’m not in love with my best friend.” The elevator door opens and Andy bolts out of it while Gabriel moves at a more leisurely pace. 

He steps into the main hallway and comes to a sudden stop. 

Sam and Eileen are smiling and talking, their words intercut as their hands seem to move at a mile a minute. A young patient walks up to Sam, stuffed animal clasped to her chest, and tugs on his lab coat. He beams down at her and asks her a question before producing a Jolly Rancher out of his pocket. Eileen crouches down in front of the little girl, demonstrating simple ASL like “please” and “thank you”, which the child mimics happily.

The scene is so sweet and domestic that it actually causes Gabriel to stumble back into the wall and run into a drinking fountain. The growing sinkhole in his chest instantly disintegrates, leaving him with a sudden, gross realization. He slumps back against the water fountain, hitting the button and causing it to turn on.

“Oh my God,” he mumbles. “I’m in love with my best friend.”

***

 

Things get awkward fast. Gabriel spends the next several weeks either avoiding Sam (which is difficult since they work in the same ward) or shooting dirty looks at him and Eileen whenever he sees them together. 

They always look so happy and comfortable together, hunched over some notebook and having some sort of deep conversation in ASL that he doesn’t understand. It makes Gabriel nauseous with anger and, for the first time, he cancels a Funky Flavor Friday visit with Sam, claiming he’s sick (it’s kind of true).

The worst of it is that this is all his fault. Sam  and Eileen probably wouldn’t even have met if Gabe hadn’t sent her down to the bakery to let Sam know he’d be late. His meddling was finally successful, He should be happy. 

If only it hadn’t been the guy he was in love with.

***

Gabriel is watching the barista add a mountain of whip cream to his latte when he feels a presence behind him.

“Well, hey stranger.” Gabriel turns to see Sam smiling down at him, holding his own cup in hand. 

“Hey, Sam,” he says, reaching for his drink and mumbling a thank you to the barista.

“Is there a reason you’re avoiding me?” Sam asks, out of the blue. Gabriel blinks dumbly. 

“I’m not,” he lies.

“Yeah, you are,” Sam counters. “You canceled cupcake day-”

“I was sick,” he interrupts.

“Four times.” Sam emphasizes. “We haven’t had lunch together in weeks.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to interupt you and Eileen’s little tete-a-tetes,” Gabriel says, a little harsher than he intended. 

“What does Eileen have to do with this?” Sam asks, his brows drawing together.

“Clearly, you two have something going on,” he sighs, “And I… Look, I don’t want to interfere with whatever’s happening with you two.” Sam face drops.

“I’m sorry Gabriel,” he says. “I didn’t think you’d be interested. Normally, this isn’t really your thing.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he says with a resigned nod. “You’re right, it’s not my thing.” All the times Gabriel ranted about how he wasn’t meant to be in a relationship are coming right around to bite him in the ass.

“I’ll see you around, Sam,” Gabriel starts to move past him, but Sam claps a hand on his shoulder, turning him around. 

“You’re coming, right?” he asks with a hopeful look. “Dean and Castiel’s engagement party is tomorrow night. I know you have the night off. You  _ are _ coming?” Gabriel wants to say no, but Sam’s expression coupled with his closeness to Castiel means he’s pretty much obligated.

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” he assures. Sam flashes a grateful smile and waves goodbye as he heads out the door. Gabriel finds a small table in the corner of the shop and sits down. He rests his head in his hands, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes until he sees stars. 

He sits there motionless for a long time, letting his coffee grow cold, and mumbling to himself over and over again, “I am such a fucking idiot.”

 

***

Cas and Dean’s engagement party should be fun, but Gabriel can only handle so much “happy couple” before he wants to gouge his eyes out with a melon baller.

Digging a twenty out of his wallet and dropping it on the table, Gabriel pulls on his jacket and makes a subtle exit toward the back door. He passes a table loaded with green and blue frosted cupcakes and grabs one without a second thought, peeling the paper off as he slips outside. 

“Gabe! Gabriel!” Sam’s voice calls out, his footsteps falling heavy against the gravel as he follows after him. “What’s going on, man? What are you doing out here?” Gabriel turns around, trying to plaster on a smile for Sam. 

“I’m heading home,” he says.

“You’re leaving already?” Sam frowns deeply. “Why? The party’s just started. Don’t you want an opportunity to roast Dean and Cas?”

Gabriel’s smile slips for a second. “I’m pretty tired, Sam. I’m just going to go home and… eat my feelings, I guess.” He holds up the cupcake to demonstrate. 

“Eat your feelings? What are you talking about?” 

“Look, Sam, this is hard enough for me, ok?” Gabriel sighs. “I know I missed my opportunity to be with you and it really sucks being in love with someone who you can’t have.”

“In love?” Sam’s expression softens. “Who are you in love with?”

“You, you… muttonhead,” Gabriel is too drained to care that he just admitted that he loves Sam, who’s eyes go wide.

“And I know you and Eileen are together now and you’re probably going to have this amazing life and gorgeous, model-like children who are multilingual geniuses,” he babbles on, shoving bits of cake in his mouth as he does.

“Gabe, I don’t think-” Sam tries to interject.

“All I ask is that you give me a day to just wallow a bit before you rip my heart out of my chest,” Gabe continues. He takes a miserable, shaky breath and rubs at his temples. “Go back inside and be with your girlfriend.” The silence stretches between them for a long time. Gabriel feels like he’s ready to shrivel under Sam’s gaze. He turns to leave.

“Gabriel, why would you think Eileen and I are dating?” Sam asks. Gabe whips around, giving him a withering look.

“I don’t know, maybe because you’ve been spending every spare moment together?” he says, shoving the last bite of cupcake in his mouth.

“Yeah… because she’s been helping me with the party,” Sam gestures back toward the bar. “She planned her sister's engagement party a few months ago, said that we could use some of the decorations and stuff. She even made the cupcakes.” Gabriel stops chewing abruptly.

“This isn’t For Heaven’s Cake?” he asks before swallowing the bite. Sam shakes his head. 

“And it’s not like we’ve been spending every moment  together,” Sam continues.  “You probably would’ve seen that had you not been avoiding me.” Gabe looks away sheepishly.

“My bad,” he mumbles. He looks at Sam. “So all that stuff about how you didn’t think I’d be interested? That was about planning... this party?”

“Well, yeah,” Sam shrugs. “I mean, did you  _ want _ to help plan this?”

“Not really,” Gabriel deadpans.

“I still don’t understand how you thought I was dating Eileen.” Sam chuckles to himself. “You know she’s married, right?” 

“What?”

“She’s married. Has a six-month old baby too. I’m pretty sure her daughter one of your patients, actually.” Gabriel shuts his eyes and holds up a hand.

“Sam, I feel like enough of a dumbass. You can stop there,” he says. Sam laughs again and runs his hand through his hair.

“I think the real news here is that  _ you love me? _ ” he asks. 

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Gabriel admits, meeting Sam’s gaze once more.

“Since when?” 

Gabriel shrugs. “I don’t know, a long time I think,” he says. “I only really noticed when I saw you and Eileen and thought… y’know, that I’d lost you and lost my chance… and it was like… a hole…” he gestures at his chest. “I don’t know, Sam, this is kind of unexplored territory for me.” he falls back against some random car, rubbing at the back of his neck. Sam hums to himself and takes a spot next to him.

“I love you, too,” he says.

“Sam, if you’re doing this as a goof or out of pity, just stop,” Gabriel says,  glancing over at him. “My ego is incredibly-” He’s cut off as Sam wraps a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him in for a fierce kiss.

“Does that seem like a goof to you?” he asks leaning their foreheads together. Gabriel quickly shakes his head, his mouth suddenly incapable of forming words. Their lips meet again, gentler this time, moving against one another languidly. Gabriel presses his tongue against Sam’s lips experimentally, and they part enough to let him dip inside. He tastes like whiskey and frosting and Gabriel can’t help the little moan that escapes his throat. 

Sam pulls back first, brushing a couple fingers through Gabriel’s hair and pushing it behind his ear. 

“So what now?” he asks

“Well, uh…” Gabriel searches for an answer. “I wouldn’t mind taking you out to dinner sometime.” 

“What about Gabriel ‘I’m-Not-a-Relationship-Type-of-Guy’ Milton?” Sam asks, raising his eyebrow suspiciously.

“Honestly, I think I was grossly mistaken about that,” Gabriel replies. “Just like I was wrong about Charlie and Benny, or Benny and Aaron… Jo and Bobby…  _ You _ and Eileen. In fact, you know what? My intuition sucks. From now on, whenever I want to do something, I should probably do the exact opposite.”

“What do you want to do right now?” Sam asks with a flirtatious smile.

“I, uh… definitely don’t want to kiss you again,” Gabriel stammers. Sam captures his mouth once more, pushing him against the side of the car as he does. 

“We probably should get back inside,” Sam mumbles as Gabriel latches onto his neck.

“Noooo, let’s just make out in the parking lot,” he whines.

“Gabe, I’m the host,” Sam laughs. “I can’t just duck out of my own party to fool around in a parking lot.” Gabriel frowns up at Sam.

“We can go find a car,” he offers.

“Well… I do have Dean’s keys,” Sam admits.

“Yes! Let’s defile the Impala,” Gabriel says, his eyes widening with glee.

“Dean, would kill us,” Sam says, even as they make their way across the lot. Gabriel shrugs.

“The bar is chock full of doctors,” he says, taking Sam’s hand. “We’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as part of June's ["SPN Coldest Hits" Challenge](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/145950781640/spncoldesthits-june-posting-dates-15-18-june), but I'll be honest, I actually really love this idea.
> 
> Part 2 coming soon!


End file.
